One Afternoon
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Super Junior SiWook KyuWook WookKyu Kyuhyun Siwon Ryeowook oneshot Fanservice - Super Junior Review untuk opini dan saran. Terima kasih!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY TOGETHER**

 **SIWOOK SUPER JUNIOR**

 **ONESHOT**

 **CAST:**

 **SIWON**

 **KYUHYUN**

 **RYEOWOOK**

 **OooooO**

Seorang pria tinggi berjaket hoodie hitam dan celana trainee hitam dilengkapi dengan topi yang menutupi ketampanan wajahnya memasuki sebuah kompleks apartemen cukup elit di tengah kota Seoul.

Malam itu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 pagi sehingga daerah sekitar sangatlah sepi. Ia memencet tombol lift dan menuju lantai 11, membuka pintu sebuah apartemen yang dikenalnya dengan cukup baik.

Ceklek ceklek.

Kesan pertama saat memasuki apartemen itu adalah bau rumah yang cukup jarang ditinggali dan sangatlah sepi. Siwon menanggalkan sepatu nya dan menyusuri apartemen tersebut. Suara musik terdengar dari satu ruangan yang pintu nya masih terbuka. Siwon sebenarnya sudah tau itu kamar siapa. Tapi ia menengok lagi untuk memastikan dan ternyata benar, ada Kyuhyun, sang magnae yang matanya terpusat pada layar laptop dihadapannya.

Siwon tidak menyapa tapi Kyuhyun melirik sekilas siapa yang datang, dan anggota termuda tersebut menyapa Siwon sekilas

"Oh hyung"

Entah Kyuhyun penasaran akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini atau tidak, yang pastinya pria ber-rambut brunnete ini tidak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap fokus pada game nya karena seperti biasa -sedang nanggung.

Siwon lanjut mengitari ruang tengah yang sedang kosong tapi cukup rapi dan tidak terlalu banyak barang, cukup menunjukkan lagi rumah ini jarang ada penghuninya.

Masih belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Siwon langsung gerak cepat menuju kamar terakhir yang berpenghuni disana. Tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur bersandar kepada tembok kamar bermain dengan handphone nya.

"Aiggo gamjakkiya, oh hyung... wasseo?"

Mata bulat Ryeowook sedikit membesar saat melihat kedatangan Siwon yang tidak ia harapkan dan ia tidak sangka-sangka.

Siwon menghela sedikit nafas lega menemukan sang eternal magnae yang dicarinya ini dan seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook sudah siap di tempat tidur dengan lampu yan sudah dimatikan disekitar jam segini.

Siwon menyelinap masuk dan berdiri dihadapan pria yang lebih kecil daripadanya ini sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook mengesampingkan handphone nya, mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak melihat sang hyung yang terdiam seperti ini

"Ada apa? Kamu masih bertanya ada apa?"

Sosor Siwon langsung dengan nada tidak ramah

Ryeowook sedikit kaget dan juga jadi ikut sewot mendengar jawaban bernada tinggi seperti itu

"Ya! Waee? Ada apa sih sebenarnyaaa?" Balas Ryeowook dengan nada ikut-ikutan meninggi melihat tingkah Siwon

"Neo.. Dan Kyuhyun evil itu.. Selama 3 hari di Super Camp Tokyo berkali-kali hampir berciuman. Kalian pasti senang.. Iyakan?" Sahut Siwon dengan berapi-api dengan jari telunjuk tangan yang menunjuk langsung kearah Wookie. Sang lawan bicara pun langsung tersohok saat mendengar ucapan seperti itu barusan

"Heol, apa maksudmu sih hyung? Kenapa datang-datang kau harus menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja aku menanyakannya! Foto kisseu kalian beredar dimana mana. Mulai dari ya tidak sengaja sampai yang Kyuhyun menggendong mu. Perlakuan macam apa itu. Fanservice kalian sudah terlalu jauh magnae ya!"

Ryeowook mendengus kasar mendengar ocehan Ma Siwon yang terus berlanjut ini

"Hyung! Mau itu fanservice atau tidak kau lihat sendiri reaksi ku dengan kyuhyun. Apa aku terlihat menyukainya? Apa kami terlihat menikmatinya? Dan kau juga tidak berhak mengaturku didalam pekerjaan hyung. Ini adalah kewajiban kami sebagai member super junior!" Ryeowook tidak kalah balas setengah berteriak

"Apa? Tidak berhak mengaturmu? Siwon lanjut merasa iritasi dengan jawaban Ryeowook. Jadi hanya sebatas ini hubungan kita bertahan kalau ujung ujungnya aku masih tidak berhak mengaturmu? Iya? Apa status hubungan kita sudah tidak penting lagi sejak aku pergi militer, iya?"

"Hyung, kalau kamu mau mengingatkanku tentang hubungan kita. Tidak semestinya kau mempersalahkan masalah ini sejak awal. Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Ryeowook membalas argumen Siwon dengan cepat. Kalau kamu mengingat status hubungan kita sejak awal dan kalau kamu menyayangiku, kenapa harus mempermasalahkan foto seperti itu sih?"

Siwon hendak membalas tapi dipotong Wookie duluan

"Neon.. Hyung kira aku sendiri tidak kesal melihat photoshoot mu dengan Liu Wen untuk katalog tahun baru brand baju itu? Berapa banyak shipper kalian, berapa banyak foto mesra kalian. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan ku juga kan?!

Aku diam karna aku percaya padamu hyung, jadi tolong kalau kamu mau membatasi fan service super junior hanya untuk hubungan kita. Jinjjaro itu tidak adil, bukan untukku tapi untuk fans! Sama saja aku..."

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya bibir kecil pria manis ini langsung dibungkam dengan bibir Siwon yang menghampirinya sambil mengkukung Ryeowook ketembok hingga pria ini tidak bisa kemana-mana. Siwon mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut tanpa banyak bicara bahkan meraih pinggang Ryeowook juga untuk diangkat dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Saranghae" bisik pria posesif ini di telinga Wookie sekilas sebelum mencium bibir kissable Ryeowook lagi dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih pendek daripadanya.

Ya, sejauh apapun keberadaan mereka saat ini karna Siwon sedang sibuk di kepolisian, tidak seharusnya ia meragukan komitmen diantara mereka pada Ryeowook. Walaupun dipublik mereka tidak pernah dan tidak bisa terlihat banyak berdua, tapi Siwon cukup puas dengan memiliki Ryeowook yang sebenarnya seperti saat ini. Seberapapun jelek temper Wookie kadang, tapi Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangat suportif dan setia. Selama berbulan-bulan terakhir ia tidak pernah iri pada hyung-hyungnya yang lebih banyak aktivitas dan terkenal, dengan sabar menunggu porsinya sendiri untuk bersinar suatu saat nanti.

Dan itulah yang disukai Siwon. Seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya, mempercayainya, dan selalu bisa menjadi orang terdekatnya disaat Siwon membutuhkan.

Ya Ryeowook benar. Tidak seharusnya ia cemburu pada fan service Kyuhyun dan keisengan Yesung yang berimbas pada kekasihnya. Malah foto-foto Kyuwook bisa memberikan inspirasi untuk dia menggeriliya meng-kisseu dongsaeng nya satu ini seperti sekarang. *eh


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY TOGETHER 2**

 **SIWOOK SUPER JUNIOR**

 **ONESHOT**

 **CAST:**

 **CHOI SIWON**

 **KIM RYEOWOOK**

 **Disclaimer: pure random, no bash no hate, review yang boleh, ahahah. Edisini ultah Ma Siwon. 7/3/16. Selamat Membaca!**

OoooO

Ryeowook mengerjap nerjapkan matanya saat terbangun di posisi yang cukup nyaman dengan berbantalkan lengan seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya dengan baik. Ya... Siwonie hyung lah yang menjadi alas tidurnya sembari mendekap tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Pria bertubuh besar itu masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Ryeowook dengan posesif.  
Ryeowook melihat jam di handphone nya dan grasak grusuk membalikkan badan membuat Siwon ikut terbangung juga. Jam 2 pagi, sudah 2 jam melebihi midnight.  
"hyung saengil chukkaeyo..." Ujar Ryeowook pelan sendirian sambil memeluk kembali pria bermaga Choi yang masih memejamkan mata itu.  
Hanya kesunyian yang mengisi didalam kamar tidur tersebut hingga beberapa detik kemudian dirasakan Ryeowook ada sebuah tangan yang membelai rambut hitamnya yang cukup acak-acakkan.

"Gomawo baby..." Ujar Siwon dengan nada serak sambil setengah bergumam karna masih setengah tidur atau baru bangun atau memang masih mengigau. Ryeowook sontak menarik badannya sedikit untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya ini karna penasaran. Dan.. Grep. Tau-taunya Siwon mengambil alih keadaan dengan menarik tubuhnya erat lagi seperti guling untuk dipeluk disampingnya beralaskan bantal-bantal empuk dibelakang mereka.

Tidak itu saja,, Siwon juga mencium bibir Ryeowook dan mencumbu pipi pria manis ini sekilas

"Emmm.. Emm.. Hyung..." Ryeowook hanya bisa meronta karna Siwon yang terus menggerilya menguasai tubuhnya di pagi buta seperti ini.

Siwon yang mulai bersemangat melepaskan selimut yang mereka pakai karena kegerahan

"Ha... Disini sangat panas baby... Aku buka kaosku saja ya..." Ujar Ma Siwon sambil memegang ujung kaosnya

"Andwe! Hyung.. Jangann..." Sayang tangan Ryeowook refleks sudah bergerak hendak menahannya duluan

"Waee..? Sungguh aku tidak akan macam-macam baby... Aku hanya akan memelukmu saja.." Siwon menjelaskan karna jujur ia memang gerah, kebanyakan malam kalau tidur dikamar pribadinya ia memang selalu topless saat beristirahat, hanya saat bermalam dengan Wookie ia beristirahat dengan menggunakan piyama.

"Shireo... Mian hyung..." Tolak Ryeowook lewat gumamannya dengan semburat pipi yang memerah yang tidak terhindarkan.

"Wae? Beritahu dulu padaku sayang. Sudah berapa juta kali kau melihat hyung telanjang dada? Tidak ada masalah kan?" Tanya Siwon sambil menggesek gesekkan wajah mereka dan menciumi pipi Ryeowook lagi kembali mencumbu kekasihnya sembari kesadarannya mulai kembali normal.

"Eumm... Shave hyung!" Tidak menjawab, Ryeowook malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuk daerah janggut Siwon yang hanya dicukur pendek membuat bulu bulu tajam itu terasa sedikit aneh saat menyentuh kulit wajahnya

"Eyy kau ini mengalihkan pembicaraan" cup cup cup Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala Ryeowok sambil tangannya masih setia menggerayangi tubuh kekasih sekaligus sang eternal magnae

"Uhh.. Hyung... Tidur..." Ujar Wookie karna tangan Siwon yang tidak kunjung diam ditempat. Sejak tadi berkeliaran mencari celah untuk menggerayangi tubuh sucinya tersebut

"Hauhh.. Kau terlalu menggoda baby... Oh ya kau belum memberi kado ulang tahunku oh?" Bisik Siwon tepat dibelakang telinga Ryeowook

"Aku punya kado untukmu hyung.." Ryeowook kembali membalikkan badan setelah tadi memunggungi Ma Siwon, menghampirinya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, basah, dan cukup intim.

Satu menit... Dua menit... Terlewat sembari ciuman tersehut berlanjut. Ryeowook bahkan mengijinkan Siwon untuk meremas bongkahan pantatnya sekilas. Tapi setelah itu.. Dimenit ketiga setelah kekasihnya puas memegang megang bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut, Ryeowook melepaskan tautan mereka dan kembali menjauh memberi jarak sambil mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

"Ahhh kau menyiksaku sayang..." Ujar Siwon dengan geram menyayangkan aksi Ryeowook yang agresif seperti barusan harus terhenti begitu cepat. Baru pertama kali Ryeowook mengendalikan ciuman mereka seperti ini. Ah tidak bisakah ia berulang tahun setiap hari agar bisa menikmati tubuh seksi sang eternal magnae?

"Hyung... Yahae (kau mesum)..." Balas Ryeowook berusaha mengacuhkan Siwon dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya lagi di dada bidang tersebut

"Tidur hyung. Kau harus pergi pagi besok kan?"  
Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryeowook menahan 'keinginan' Siwon untuk berbuat yang iya iya dengan puppy eye andalannya

"Em.. Geurae.." Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan hanya bisa berdehem dalam lagi sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Hahh.. Sabar Siwon.. Sabarlah dalam menghadapi cobaan sesaat ini... *plak hhaaah.  
Ya.. Sejak Siwon masuk militer beberapa bulan lalu memang ia baru meresmikan hubungannya dengan salah satu magnae favoritnya ini, Kim Ryeowook.  
Tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka keduanya kebanyakan hanya berkencan dirumah. Entah Ryeowook yang singgah di apartment Siwon setelah Sukira akhir pekan atau Siwon berkunjung ke dorm untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya ini.

Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan intensitas skinship yang mengdominasi 90% di setiap pertemuan, Ryeowook selalu menolak dan menghentikkan Siwon untuk masuk ketahap lebih dari yang sudah terjadi hingga saat ini.  
Bahkan untuk melihat Siwon telanjang dada saja Ryeowook masih menganggap dirinya belum siap. Mungkin karna ia terlalu sering melihat Siwon yang telanjang dada saat persiapan dan konser mereka langsung... Jadi sekarang saat menjadi kekasihnya Ryeowook masih agak aneh untuk melihat Siwon topless sedekat itu saat mereka berduaan saja, walaupun sudah berkali kali Siwon mencoba meyakinkan kalau Wookie melihat ototnya dijamin pria ini tidak akan kecewa (iya Ma Siwon pede jaya) tapi tetap saja Wookie masih takut dan Siwon mencoba mengerti.

Hahh... Pokoknya dalam dua bulan aku akan nemilikimu seutuhnya baby... Semua orang punya target yang berbeda-beda.. Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang salah satu targetnya adalah menaklukkan tubuh Ryeowook seutuhnya sebelum keduanya sama-sama berada di militer.. Hahaha pervert Ma Siwon

-edisi random ultah Siwon hahahaha-


	3. One Afternoon- Special Ryeowook birthday

**-One Afternoon-**

 **Special Ryeowook Birthday**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Lee Teuk**

 **Heechul**

 **Kyuhyun**

 **Yesung**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Notes: cuma FF biasa, cerita hanya fiktif belaka.. ~~**

No bash no hate. Review yang boleh, hahahha. Selamat membaca!

OooooO

 _21 Juni…_ Hari apa ini? Yap, hari apalagi kalau bukan hari ulang tahun Ryeowook. Saengil chukkae Ryeowook oppa! Ratusan pesan di sosial media diposting dari berbagai sudut dunia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk idol berwajah imut itu. Tapi... Hm... Kira-kira apa ya yang sebenarnya orang sendiri lakukan dihari ini?  
Mari kita lihat..

Ryeowook terbangun pagi dirumah nya sendiri, di kamar pribadi nya di Incheon untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Juni.. Ya, hari ini Ryeowook tidak punya jadwal apapun jadi ia bisa bangun pagi.

Keluar dari kamar Ryeowook disapa umma dan appa yang memeluk nya dengan hangat dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan doa terbaik mereka yang tidak perlu lagi diucapkan. Sarapan besar pun sudah menunggu, Umma nya Ryeowook sudah membuatkan sup rumput laut dan keluarga mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan cukup hangat. Ryeowook tentunya merasa senang. Apalagi mengingat tahun depan mungkin ia tidak bisa bertemu orang tuanya di hari ini. Hah... Berapa usianya tahun ini? Ah, 30 tahun. Saengil chukkae Ryeowook-ah, saengil chukka Ryeowook-ie. Belasan pesan pribadi masuk ke handphone nya mulai dari member deul, manajer, stylist nuna, staff kantor, para pd nim, jakganim (writer), teman-temannya, dan orang terdekat Ryeowook lainnya berlomba-lomba mengucapkan pada pria berpipi chubby ini.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengetikkan balasan terima kasih setiap pesan-pesan tersebut satu persatu masuk ke handphonenya, sembari berbaring di sofa rumahnya memandangi langit biru musim panas diluar sana. Ya.. Pria ini tidak ada jadwal dan tidak ada rencana untuk melakukan apapun juga hari ini.. Belum ada rencana.. Yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook hanyalah lihat nanti kalaupun ia keluar keluarnya kemana.

Cling

 **Leeteuk hyung**

 **Ryeowook-ah apakah kamu ada acara malam ini? Keluarlah makan bersama kami, bagaimana?**

 **Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas lalu mengetik balasan.**

 **Belum ada acara hyung. Hem? Sama siapa saja?**

 **Bersama member yang lainnya! Biar aku yang mengajak mereka. Geurae, nanti malam jam 8 di tempat biasa bagaimana?**

 **Ryeowook berfikir sebentar sebelum mengetikkan jawaban. Hmmmm...**

 **Geurae, sampai bertemu nanti.**

 **Ok ok.**

Selesai mendapatkan balasan Ryeowook menaruh handphone nya kembali dimeja dan melirik jam didinding menunjukkan waktu masih siang.  
 _  
Hmmmm tumben Teuk hyung mengajaknya makan. Bersama member deul pula. Bukannya mereka semua sedang sibuk, ya?_ Jujur Ryeowook tidak berharap banyak karna ia tau para hyungnya termasuk Kyuhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan aktivitas masing-masing, tidak seperti dia. Tentu saja Wookie akan senang kalau lebih banyak yang datang karna ini adalah ulang tahun terakhirnya sebelum masuk militer, tapi ia juga tidak ingin berharap banyak, ia mengerti kesibukkan masing-masing orang.

Hah... Sebenarnya sejak sebulan lalu Ryeowook tidak berfikir akan menghabiskan ulang tahun nya bersantai seperti ini. Dibayangannya hari ini dia sudah masuk kepelatihan dan akan melewatkan ulang tahunnya dengan cepat begitu saja. Kenyataannya... Hah... Gara-gara keputusan sepihak pihak manajemennya, seenaknya saja merubah tanggal enlistment nya demi Super Camp karna Kangin hyung tidak bisa hadir. Hasilnya jadilah dia yang menganggur seperti sekarang ini. Hah... Sangat membosankan...

Bahkan Siwon hyung saja sampai sibuk dalam rangkaian acara dan hanya bisa mengirim pesan sebagai ucapan selamat. Ryeowook yang sudah terlampau bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri lalu bergerak menuju piano nya. Membuka buku not balok dan mengambil pensil; Sesekali dengan menutup mata; tangan kanan-nya bergerak memainkan tuts tuts piano tersebut mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk menulis sendirian.

 _Ani... Kamu tidak boleh bersedih Kim Ryeowook.. Tidak boleh bersedih di hari spesial seperti ini..._ Ryeowook menghibur dirinya sendiri, mencoba meneguhkan hati ditengah siang yang sunyi senyap ini. 

oooo 

**Malamnya 8:30 pm Seoul  
**  
"Cheers! Saengil chukkae Ryeowook-ahhhh!" Ujar Leeteuk besar-besar seperti sedang berteriak sembari kelima pemuda ini mempertemukan botol bir mereka ditengah sebelum ditenggakkan kedalam mulut masing-masing.

Yang disebut namanya hanya tertawa kecil lalu menengguk minuman berakhol tersebut dengan cepat agar tubuhnya bisa lebih cepat menghangat.

Pertemuan dengan Teuk hyung malam itu ternyata cukup ramai. Ryeowook datang telat sekitar 20 menitan dan saat ia sampai tidak disangka-sangka Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Heechul hyung sudah berada disana.

Ia berpelukan hangat dengan satu persatu member deul yang memberikannya selamat, barulah memulai makan dan minum bir bersama.

"Aigooo! Magnae kita saja sudah 30. Ahhh ottokee!" Ujar Heechul excited sambil menggaet leher Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hahahaha.. Iya nih. Sebentar lagi sudah tidak ada Ryeowookie... Hah.. Semakin sepi dan semakin tua saja rata-rata usia grup kita. Ahahha" timpal Leeteuk menambahkan

"Ya hyung kan masih ada aku!" Kyuhyun memotong tidak terima

"Iya... Hanya tinggal kau saja Kyu... Setelah itu kau juga akan mendaftar. Aigoo... Cepatnya waktu berjalan!" Ujar Leeteuk lalu menengguk bir lagi diikuti hening diantara mereka berlima.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pembicaraan para hyung deul nya. Ya... Waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Kalau dulu saat perayaan ulang tahun salah satu orang, mereka harus menggabungkan dua meja untuk merayakan bersama; sekarang satu meja saja sudah cukup tanpa perlu bangku tambahan.

Apalagi tahun depan setelah ia pergi dan Kyuhyun menyusul.. Hah... Ottoke... Mau diapakan lagi, memang selalu kurang mengenakkan kalau mereka sudah harus bicara angka member yang hampir selalu berubah dari tahun ke tahunnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Ma Siwon Ryeowook-ah? Apakah dia sudah menelpon? Kalian tidak bertemu?" Tanya Leeteuk mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Em... Aniyo hyung, kami hanya bicara di telepon tadi pagi" jawab Ryeowook sambil masih mengunyah.

"Ohhhh..." Yesung menyikut tangan Leeteuk dengan sikutnya, seperti memberi peringatan.

"Tentu saja lah... Siwon kan masih harus menghadiri acara departemen di kepolisian nya..." Ujar salah satu hyung kesayangan Ryeowook ini mencoba menghibur perasaan Wookie agar tidak terlalu sedih saat mengingat sang kekasih. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Yesung hyung barusan.

"Eung geuromyeon, bersama Changmin dan Donghae hyung juga!" Timpal Kyuhyun lagi sambil masih mengunyah daging yang masih panas.

Malam itu pun terlewat dengan penuh candaan dan tawa diantara Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook. 2 jam sudah mereka makan dan pelayan pun sudah mulai mengangkat piring-piring kotor, mengeluarkan buah sebagai makan penutup.

Ryeowook tersenyum sendirian dipojokan selama beberapa detik menonton Leeteuk dan Yesung hyung yang sedang berdebat, ditengahi Heechul hyung yang cuma mengompori dan juga Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak perduli. Hah... Ryeowook jadi merasa sedikit bersalah tadi siang sempat meragukan para member deul nya.. Tidak seharusnya ia menyesal belum enlist pada saat ini. Sekarang walaupun sibuk para hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun pun masih -tetap menyempatkankan untuk datang berkumpul dengannya. Kalau ia sudah _enlist_ sekarang, tidak mungkin mereka bisa berkumpul dan bercanda gurau lagi seperti sekarang. _Ahh neomu neomu kamsaheyo.._. Ryeowook hanya bisa berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya yang paliing dalam.

Disaat Ryeowook masih tertawa-tawa sendirian melihat tingkah para hyungnya, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang membuka pintu bambu pembatas ruang makan mereka sambil menyanyikan satu lagu bersama-sama.

"Saengil chukka hamnida..! Saengil chukka hamnida..! Saranghaneun uri Ryeowook. Saengil chukkahamnidaaa!"  
Seorang pria ber rambut hitam yang membawa sebuah kue tart besar bersama para manajer datang bernyanyi kencang-kencang membuat Ryeowook kaget dan hanya bisa ternganga sejenak dibuatnya; apalagi saat melihat seseorang yang membawa kue tersebut, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah...

"Saengil chukka hamnida saengil chukka hamnida saranghaneun uri magnae. saengil chukka hamnida. Yeeeeeeyyyyy!" Baru selesai versi yang pertama, kali ini Heechul dan Leeteuk mengulang menyanyikan lagu dengan dua kali lebih cepat sambil bergerak memajukan kue dengan lilin menyala kehadapan Wookie.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, tertinggal speechless dan menutup mata sejenak untuk make a wish. Setelah selesai barulah pria imut ini meniup belasan lilin dihadapannya lalu langsung bergerak memeluk pria yang membawakan kue tersebut tanpa banyak bicara lagi.  
 _  
Siwon Hyuuunnngggg_!

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Siwon yang terharu dan berpelukan hangat karna sudah lama tidak bertemu; Leeteuk, Heechul, member lainnya dan juga para manajer hanya bisa tertawa-tawa geli berhasil memberikan Ryeowook kejutan seperti ini.. Haha..

Siwon yang hanya mengenakan kaos polo hitam santai memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, bukan hanya Wookie yang sudah kangen, dia sendiri pun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook sejak pagi tadi. Tidak ingin melepaskan postur imut sang kekasih rasanya kalau sudah sekali bertemu seperti ini.

"Eyyy sudahlah pelukannya Ma Si, Ryeowook-ah! Kalian ini membuat kami iri saja!" Potong Heechul saat Siwon masih saja memeluk Wookie menghasilkan tawa diantara mereka semua. Hahah.. Pasangan lovey dovey satu ini memang...

Ryeowook berbalik melihat kearah para member dengan wajah memerah "hyuuung gomawoyoooo" ujar Ryeowook dengan tulus membuat mereka semua semakin tertawa melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Apalagi Leeteuk yang mengatur semuanya dan merasa senang bisa memberikan hadiah besar bagi Ryeowook ini. Ya, apalagi hadiahnya kalau bukan Siwon. Menghadirkan Ma Siwon tanpa Ryeowook ketahui adalah surprise yang paling berhasil selain acara makan malam mereka yang sangatlah asik dan akrab hari ini.

Leeteuk tau Wook dan Siwon sudah lama tidak bertemu, maka itu ia mengidekan pada Siwon agar jangan memberitahu dulu kalau ia bisa menemui Wookie hari itu. Biarlah menjadi kejutan dimalam hari supaya Siwon juga bisa membawa Ryeowook pulang agar sang magnae tidak harus kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Incheon. Hahaah dasar leader yang cerdik memang...

Acara pun dilanjutkan potong kue, dan menikmatinya sebagai hidangan penutup bersama. Tangan Siwon tidak berhenti menggandeng pinggang Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya, tidak membiarkan kekasihnya ini jauh jauh dan hanya semakin membuat Heechul Yesung Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk semakin iri saja.

Senyum Ryeowook tidak habis-habisnya terukir malam itu... Bukan hanya karna kedatangan Siwon, tapi juga karna quality time nya dengan para member... Saat saat seperti ini lah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan selain saat penting lainnya bersama fans.  
Setelah mengobrol panjang lagi dan malam semakin larut, akhirnya makan malam dan acara minum mereka pun bubar dan para member kembali kerumah masing-masing saling berpisah jalan, terkecuali dengan Siwon dan Ryeowook... Keduanya pulang menuju apartemen Siwon di Gangnam dan Wookie akan menginap semalam disana.

Saat sudah tiba di apartemen, selesai mencuci muka, Ryeowook meminjam kaus tidur Siwon yang tentu saja agak kebesaran saat dikenakannya, lalu tanpa menunda, segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berdampingan dengan Siwon ditengah malam musim panas itu. Sudah sekali dua kali Ryeowook menginap di kediaman pribadi milik Siwon ini. Tidak terlalu sering memang, hanya disaat ada event-event tertentu saja... Termasuk hari ini. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Hyung gomawoyo.. Sudah datang menemuiku hari ini.. Neomu neomu kamsaheyo..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan _puppy eye_ nya yang bersinar sembari pundaknya masih dilingkari oleh tangan Siwon.

"Sama-sama baby... Saengil chukkaeyo.. Saranghae" cup. Siwon mempertemukan bibir tipis mereka dan memberikan Ryeowook ciuman lembut yang dalam dan pelan. Hah... Ia sudah merindukan bibir Ryeowook ini... Harum khas kekasihnya... Dagu kecil Ryeowook yang sangat pas ditariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Barulah setelah selesai meresapi rasa masing-masing Choi Siwon dan Kim Ryeowook baru bisa terlelap dengan tenang di pelukan masing-masing malam ini.

OooooO

 **Suit suit**

Siwon bersiul santai sambil meregangkan tubuhnya diranjang karna pria berbadan kekar ini baru saja bangun dan sudah mendapatkan pemandangan manis tak jauh dari kamar tidurnya tersebut. Bukan, bukan sang Ryeowook yang masih berada ada disampingnya; bahkan lebih manis daripada itu, yaitu... Ryeowookie yang sedang asik memasak didapur dengan kaus dan celana tidurnya dan bau salmon yang sudah harum tercium diudara. Wuaaah yeoksi Kim Ryeowook. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi pria ini sudah telaten memegang pisau di dapur apartemen sang kekasih tersebut.  
 **  
Grep.**  
"Omo" Ryeowook tersentak kaget sebentar saat ada sepasang tangan familiar yang terasa memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Good morning baby" cup. Belum sempat Ryeowook berpikir lagi, sudah jelas sih pelakunya siapa. Siapa lagi orang yang ada di apartemen ini selain Siwon.. Dengan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagunya yang belum di _shave_.. Pelukannya yang sangat dekat.. Dan bau.. harus tubuh khas sang hyung yang sudah Ryeowook kenal baik.

"Oh hyung... Lepaskan dulu.. Aku sedang nemasak..." Ujar Ryeowook hampir saja mengacaukan kentang nya yang masih dalam proses pengolahan.

"Emm.. Ppo ppo dulu." Jawab Siwon manja masih tidak mau melepaskan sang kekasih.

Ryeowook hanya ber _smirk_ biasa, sudah tau kebiasaan Siwon hyung nya seperti biasa; Akhirnya Wookie pun mengenggam tangan Siwon di perutnya sebentar, dan berbalik badan dan mengjinjit sedikit mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. Chu.

"Sudah. Tidur lagi sana. Nanti kubangunkan kalau makanannya sudah siap" titah Ryeowook lalu langsung berbalik lagi sibuk mengolah asparagus, kentang, sayur-sayuran, dan salmon dihadapannya.

"Hehe... Arraso baby..." Cup cup cup. Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala Ryeowook yang harum dulu beberapa kali, baru setelahnya dengan setengah hati hengkang ke meja makan.

Satu set _black coffee_ dan koran hari ini sudah siap diatas meja menunggunya untuk duduk manis sebelum memulai aktivitas seperti biasa, hanya saja yang berbeda hari ini adalah semuanya yang sudah siap, lebih instan tanpa ia sendiri yang perlu menyiapkan. Hah... Andai saja ada Ryeowook setiap hari dirumah seperti ini. Hidupnya akan jadi jauh lebih teratur sejak dulu. Karna ada sang kekasih yang tau betul apa saja kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Siwon menyalakan radio, duduk manis baca koran sambil menyesap kopinya; tidak jauh dari dapur sesekali melirik Wookie baby nya sedang memotong buah, membuat omlet, yang wanginya sangat haruum semua membuat pria maskulin ini merasa semakin tidak sabar.

 **10 menit kemudian**

"Tada. Sudah selesai. Makanlah Hyung"

"Wawwww gomawo baby" mata Siwon langsung membesar melihat hidangan lezat yang tersaji didepannya saat ini. Dua piring _Crispy baked salmon_ dengan _roast potato, asparagus,_ dan sayuran rebus. Tambahan beberapa _toast_ lengkap dengan omlet nya sebagai pembuka; Buah-buahan segar dan segelas jus jeruk juga.

Tidak salah Ryeowook meminta mereka untuk mampir ke supermarket dulu kemarin malam. Tanpa diminta pria imut ini memang sudah berniat untuk meng- _service_ Siwon di hari liburnya; untuk menikmati makan pagi yang sempurna buatan Kim Ryeowook seorang! 

OooooO 

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kamu tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?!"

Setelah kenyang makan, Siwon memainkan garpunya sambil memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya sendiri bertatapan dengan Ryeowook yang masih mengunyah.

Ryeowook yang duduk santai dihadapannya hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti. "Taulah Hyung..." Jawab Wookie sambil tertawa kecil sendiri. 

Siwon hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya sebal karna Ryeowook menolak untuk menjawab hari ini hari apa. Hah... Harus dia lagi yang mengucapkan.

Diluar sana pusat kota Seoul baru perlahan memulai kesibukan-nya rutinnya di pagi hari, tapi dua pria ini masih menikmati waktu mereka dulu dengan santai hingga siang, sebelum Siwon harus kembali bertugas.

"Oh iya! Aku belum memberimu hadiah, baby" ujar pria tinggi ini lalu lnagsung bangkit berdiri menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Gwenchana hyung... Tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa..." Ryeowook hanya mengikuti pergerakan Siwon lewat ekor matanya sembari masih mengunyah apel. Ia sungguh tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari Siwonie hyung. Walaupun kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_ mereka yang ke-1 tahun, tapi sungguh bisa bertemu dengan pria ini tadi malam saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wookie, Siwon dengan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook lagi di meja makan dan mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan penuh sayang sekali.

" _Happy_ _anniversary_ baby. Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Bukalah."

Diserahkannya sebuah kotak merah kecil untuk Ryeowook buka, membuat pria bermata bulat ini jadi merasa penasaran sendiri juga.

"Woooww... Gomawoyo hyunnggg" Satu detik kemudian mulut Ryeowook langsung menganga lebar melihat sebuah cincin berlian dengan 8 diamond putih kecil yang bersinar sempurna disekitarannya.

Ryeowook tau cincin ini pasti mahal sekali. Wawww.

Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, berdiri tegap dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Ini untukku?"

Tanya Ryeowook diikuti anggukan mantap dari Siwon.

"Waaaaww!" Ryeowook menerawang cincin tersebut luar dalam dan melihat grafiran merek perhiasan dan jam tangan buatan Swiss yang sangaat mahal terukir didalamnya. Membuatnya semakin terbengong sendiri.

"Kamu tidak tau itu cincin apa, baby?" Tanya Siwon dengan mantap diikuti gelengan kepala Wookie secara langsung.

Siwon ber _chuckle_ kecil lalu berjongkok didepan Ryeowook sejenak.

"Cincin ini... Adalah edisi spesial klasik selama puluhan tahun yang melambangkan cinta. Komitmen."

Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun selama lebih dari setahun sebelumnya. Tapi denganmu aku bisa melewatinya dengan mudah."

Siwon menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan nya sendiri meraih kalung yang dipakainya sendiri, berliontinkan cincin serupa dengan yang Ryeowook miliki saat ini. _Couple ring._

"Ryeowook-ah. Aku belum bisa memberikan cincin untuk melamarmu untuk saat ini. Tapi... Biarlah 2 cincin ini... Menjadi pengikat... Ani, pengganti cincin lamaranku sampai kamu keluar dari _army_ nanti, ne? Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi... Lalu setelahnya aku juga akan menunggumu dan kita bisa menikah. Aku berjanji aku akan segera melamarmu begitu semuanya selesai, ne?" Ujar Siwon dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun didalamnya membuat Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa babibu lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa langsung memeluk Siwon hyung nya erat-erat. Ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Gomawo hyungie... Saranghae…." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit malu-malu dengan pipi memerah yang disusul dengan ciuman singkat pertemuan bibir keduanya.

"Saranghae, baby."

Siwon ikut tersenyum lebar kalau sudah melihat Ryeowook tersenyum juga. Satu hubungan sederhana namun sangat berarti dan keduanya sama-sama jaga. Memang hal disekitar mereka tidak selalu berjalan dengan mulus kadang, tapi Siwon beruntung menemukan orang seperti Kim Ryeowook; begitu juga dengan Ryeowook sendiri, beruntung menemukan seorang Choi Siwon. Mereka memang tidaklah selalu cocok; Cinta itu memang tidak mudah, tapi kalau sudah menemukan yang tepat, semua perjuangan pun nantinya akan terbayarkan dengan setara kan, pada akhirnya? Kedua pria ini masih percaya akan hal tersebut.

 _ **If you only have one day, love one person**_

 _ **Let every minute of time slow down**_

 _ **Life only contains the possibility of everything**_

 _ **You are the special person whom I destined to meet.**_

OoooO

Happy Birthday Ryeowook oppa! Please be happy and find someone you love, you really deserve it. Do not mind the haters, we all here still love you.. hoo hoo Kim Ryeowook jjang!


	4. One Afternoon - KyuWook WookKyu

**After A Minute**

 **KyuWook / WookKyu drabble**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kyuhyun**

 **Notes: cuma FF singkat biasa, cerita hanya fiktif atau karangan belaka.. ~~**

 **Terserah siapa yang jadi Seme/Uke, disesuaikan dengan bayangan kalian sendiri saja.**

 **No bash no hate. Review yang boleh, hahahha. Selamat membaca!**

OoooO

Hari masih terang disatu siang musim panas hari itu. Seorang pria terlihat memasuki kompleks apartemen elit menuju sebuah unit dan langsung masuk ke kamar yang ia tuju.

Ceklek.

"Ryeonggu!"

Belum sang tamu mengucap sepatah kata apa pun, si pemilik kamar sudah langsung memanggil namanya saat melihat kehadiran pria ber-rambut cokelat muda ini.

"Kyu kyu mwohae?" Ryeowook menutup pintu sambil melihat Kyuhyun melompat turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampirinya.

"Saaaakiiittt" belum sempat Ryeowook memegang apapun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, sang magnae sudah duluan memeluk erat teman seumurannya tersebut.

"Aigoo ada apa lagi sih denganmu hemm" Ryeowook hanya bisa mengacak rambut berantakan Kyuhyun sekilas karna tubuhnya masih dikekang dengan erat oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun di bagian pinggang

"Sakitt. Aku disuruh bed rest sama dokterrr" Kyuhyun mem poutkan bibirnya saat bicara dengan Ryeowook. Seperti sengaja memasang wajah imut mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya yang baru datang satu ini.

"Kenapa? Pita suaramu lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Hayoo... Makanya jangan terlalu diforsir.. Yasudah banyak lah istirahat Kyu..."

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Ryeowook mulai menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali tiduran di tempat tidurnya semula. Kamar tidur dingin tersebut terlihat persis seperti kapal pecah. Tempat tidur yang lebar dipenuhi laptop, psp, headset, ipad, iphone, remot tv, console game, semua elektronik kesayangan separuh jiwanya Kyuhyun tergeletak disana terselip diantara selimut yang sudah hambaradul tidak ada bentuknya lagi. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Bukan hanya diranjang, di meja dan lantai pun sama berantakannya. Ada kaus bekas, kemeja bekas, botol botol air mineral yang sudah kosong, dan tumpukan buku yang dijadikan penyanggah laptop lain lagi yang Ryeowook tau khusus dipakai untuk bermain game oleh sang evil magnae.

"Ryeonggu temani aku disiniii. Jangan buru-buru pergiii yaaahhhhh" Kyuhyun terus menempel dekat dekat Ryeowook seperti koala tidak mau lepas dari pohonnya saat mata kecil pria ini mengamati sepenjuru kamar Kyuhyun tersebut. Aegyo Kyu sudah keluar maksimal. Sejak tadipun Kyu menahan pinggang Ryeowook dipelukannya walaupun sang hyung sudah berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Yahh yahh yahhh" pinta Kyuhyun terus karna Ryeowook masih diam tidak menolak sekaligus tidak mengiyakan sedikitpun.

"Kamu mau aku disini ngapain... Lihat saja kamarmu berantakan begini aku tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain" ujar Ryeowook menjawabi permintaan Kyuhyun; lalu langsung ditanggapi dengan action oleh sang pembuat berantakan tersebut.

Kyu dengan satu gerakan cepat langsung menyingkirkan semua barang diranjangnya ,menaruh nya dibawah lantai atau dimeja hingga tempat tidur tersebut bisa kosong kembali.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Yeoksi kalau sedang begini pasti manjanya Cho satu ini mulai keluar.

"Jangan pulang. Temani aku disini seharian, ne?" Cup. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook lagi, mengecup pipi Wookie sekilas dan mencoba merayu lagi sambil sedikit manyun agar sang kekasih bisa teryakinkan dengan bujukannya.

Ryeowook akhirnya tersenyum dan menyerah pada pacar imutnya satu ini. Saking gemasnya Wookie mencubit puncak hidung Kyukyu sekilas dan berkata

"Haha.. Geurae.. Aku temani kamu sampai sore nanti.."

"Yeyy..." Kyuhyun langsung menarik topi Ryeowook dan membuangnya kelantai. Menarik tangan pria disampingnya ini untuk naik keranjang dan kembali memeluknya erat-erat saat sudah menyender di _dashboard_. Sudah seperti takut Ryeowook akan kabur saja.

Kyukyu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook, menyandar tiduran pada pria tersebut dengan santainya, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Kamu darimana? Bagaimana harimu akhir-akhir ini? Menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan dengan bercerita basic diantara mereka.

"Em. Aku baru dari rumah Kyu... Hem. Semuanya menyenangkan. Aku banyak reuni dengan teman-temanku dan berkumpul bersama" jawab Ryeowook dengan pelan sambil menahan geli karna Kyuhyun yang menciumi kecil lehernya beberapa kali. Ryeowook tidak tau saja Kyukyu sempat cemberut saat mendengar Ryeowook banyak hang out dengan temannya seperti itu.

"Kebanyakan reuni sampai lupa bertemu denganku..." Cibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada tidak senang terdengar didalamnya, membuat Ryeowook langsung menenangkan magnae manja satu ini

"Eyy.. Tidak Kyu, tidak ada sangkut pautnya... Walaupun tidak bertemu kan kita juga tetap berkomunikasi dengan intens.. Eyyy kyuu"

Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat kesamping merasakan tengkuk belakangnya sedang dikecupi oleh bibir Kyuhyun terus.

"Kita bertanding game saja yuk, bagaimana?!" Ryeowook mulai bosan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Tidak mau.. Ujungnya pasti kamu kalah dariku" balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil masih sembunyi diperpotongan leher dan bahu Wookie lagi.

"Eyyyyy" memang benar sih begitu yang terjadi biasanya. Saking jago nya Kyukyu yang tidak pernah kalah, seringnya membuat pertandingan mereka menjadi membosankan.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir kuda dan masih bersandar pada Ryeowook lagi.

"Kita harus tetap bertemu sering-sering. Waktu nya tidak banyak ryeonggu.. Jangan jauh jauh..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup mata nya beristirahat

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan sang magnae

"Arraso, kyukyu... Hei bagaimana dengan musikalmu? MBC?"

"Semuanya akan dihentikan dulu selama 2 minggu"

"Ohhh jadi tidak akan ada schedule sampai 2 minggu kedepan?"

"Eung. Schedule obseo."

"Performance mu yang 2 kali terakhir...?"

"Digantikan dengan orang lain. Aku sudah tidak bisa tampil lagi."

"Ahhhh..." Kamar tersebut mendadak jadi sunyi setelah Kyuhyun menjawabi seperti barusan. Hanya suara AC yang berhembus mengisi keheningan diantara keduanya.

Ryeowook diam sejenak karna ia tau Kyuhyun pasti kecewa karna ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada fans. Hmmm

"Perasaan ku campur aduk karna kejadian ini. Disatu sisi aku merasa bersalah, tapi kalau berada disini aku juga merasa senang; karna aku jadi punya tambahan waktu lenggang. Untuk bertemu denganmu, untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Aku mengerti. Gwencha kyu... Ini juga kecelakaan.. Istirahat dan nikmatilah waktu break mu dulu.. Yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu dulu"

"Kadang aku ingin cepat-cepat sepertimu. Menyelesaikan semua dan segera hiatus sebelum enlist"

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum tanda mengerti. Ia tau perasaan itu, apalagi Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang lebih sibuk darinya. Management kadang menggunakan kesempatan dan meng-forsir idol seperti mereka untuk kejar-kejaran dengan pekerjaan.

"Supaya aku bisa bersantai.. Istirahat.. Main dengan teman-temanku. Tidak diikuti kamera terus." Ujar Kyu pelan, menghela nafas sejenak sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Grep. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin melungsur kebawah tapi ia masih memeluk Wookie dengan erat. Sekarang malah jadi bersandar dipaha Ryeowook membuat pria ini sedikit menahan geli.

"Algesso.. Beberapa bulan lagi... Setelah semua schedule mu selesai. Mintalah istirahat baru enlist dengan tenang Kyu.."

"Tapi saat aku hiatus sudah tidak ada kamuuu!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan cepat sambil mengadah keatas untuk bertemu tatap langsung dengan Wookie nya.

"Haha.. Kamu bisa mengunjungiku di camp Kyu... Datanglah berkunjung. Tulis surat untukku"

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan teman yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun ini supaya bisa kembali kalem lagi. Kyu masih terus manyun dan tidak membalasi omongan Ryeonggu nya tersebut.

Ya, memang kenyataannya tidak banyak yang bisa diubah dari fakta tersebut. Walaupun keduanya tidak menyukainya, mau tidak mau Ryeowook harus segera enlist, lalu Kyuhyun menyusul secepatnya.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan waktu, ia mau untuk berhenti disaat ini. Walaupun saat ini juga bukanlah waktu yang sempurna, tapi disini ia punya Ryeowook. Ia sudah melepaskan semua isi hatinya, bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangnya kepada seseorang secara verbal. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus Kyuhyun sembunyikan seperti dulu, tidak ada juga jarak tempat dan waktu yang harus memisahkan mereka seperti waktu yang akan datang. Kyu benar-benar ingin agar momen seperti ini bisa terasa berjalan selama mungkin. Momen dimana ia bisa memiliki Ryeonggu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua pria ber-rambut cokelat itu pun akhirnya lanjut mengobrol mengenai satu dan dua hal lainnya, menikmati quality time mereka. Bicara ini dan itu hingga berjam-jam, dari langit masih terang hingga matahari tenggelam. Tangan Kyuhyun terus melingkar dibadan Ryeowook sampai ia sendiri ketiduran tanpa sadar. Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan merapikan surai cokelat Kyuhyun perlahan dan membiarkannya terlelap berganjalkan bantal di pangkuannya sendiri.

Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri melihat pria satu ini kelelahan setelah banyak sekali bicara. Selama 2 jam terakhir Wookie lebih banyak mendengarkan, mendengarkan celotehan dan cerita Kyuhyun tentang semuanya. Ryeowook adalah pendengar yang baik; itu lah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa Kyukyu menyukai pria bermata sipit ini.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir jadwal Kyuhyun tidak sedikit pun berkurang, berbanding terbalik dengan jadwal Ryeowook sendiri yang lenggang hampir kosong. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, dang dengan berada di industri yang sama selama kurun waktu tersebut tentu saja bisa membuat seseorang merasa lelah; Belum lagi ditambah satu dua masalah atau perselisihan lainnya antara sesama anggota tim atau dengan pihak manajemen. Walaupun mereka sudah dikenal, saat ber promosi pun tidak semuanya akan selalu berhasil, disisi lain konsekuensinya kadang saat kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa pun masih ada saja yang mencibir dengan omongan miring. Ryeowook sudah merasakan semua itu, ia dan Kyuhyun bisa dibilang merasakan semuanya bersama-sama dari awal. Dari tidak ada yang mengenali mereka, sampai pergi belasan negara yang mereka belum pernah jamah sebelumnya untuk konser didepan puluhan ribu fans.

Menjadi idol tidaklah mudah, sebagai magnae di grup pun sedikit berbeda, dan Kyuhyun Ryeowook berada di posisi yang sedikit mirip -tadinya, tapi sekarang dengan hengkangnya Ryeowook juga, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, membuat pria berusia 28 tahun ini jadi sering berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Walaupun image Kyuhyun didepan kamera tidaklah manja atau banyak bicara, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun menyimpan semua itu untuk dikeluarkannya dibelakang kamera. Saat tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, Ryeowook lah yang menyaksikan semua aegyo Kyuhyun, ambekan-nya, siasat jahilnya, celotehan sekaligus keluhannya kalau sudah tidak suka pada sesuatu.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Hubugan spesial ini belum lah terjalin lama. Selama 10 tahun mengenal tidak semuanya berjalan mulus diantara mereka. Tapi selama itu jugalah Kyukyu dan Ryeonggu jadi mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam -membuat masing-masing bisa lebih menerima habit atau kebiasaan pasangannya dengan mudah.

Berkali-kali bertengkar tapi ada saja yang membuat mereka berbaikan. Berpuluh-puluh kali skinship untuk fanservice dilakukan tapi sebenarnya kedua orang ini tau akan satu sama lain lebih baik dari sekedar skinship tersebut.

Kedekatan fisik mereka di panggung bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam dunia idol, banyak orang sudah menganggapnya biasa dan normal. Kyuhyun tidak suka skinship atau mengunbar kemesraannya dengan Ryeowook tapi ia harus melakukannya sesekali atau kadang hanya untuk sekedar iseng; Tanpa orang lain tau kalau yang sebenarnya terjadi, karna yang tidak biasa dan yang masih dengan sukses tertutupi adalah bagaimana saat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bertemu saat berduaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun lah pihak yang manja, bawel, posesif, dan suka menyabotase Ryeowook untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan, Ryeowook pun tidak jauh berbeda dari sosoknya di layar kaca. Hanya saja bedanya, didunia nyata pria ini jauh lebih diam daripada apa yang orang pikir, Ryeowook adalah tipe pemikir maka itu banyak orang menyebutnya sensitif, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu atau berpura-pura. Apa yang ia rasakan lebih sering langsung diutarakan atau orang bisa menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun yang seperti itu dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Sayangnya waktu mereka mulai sekarang sudah tidak banyak. Sesegera mungkin Ryeowook akan melaksanakan kewajiban nya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sudah menunggu didepan mereka, tapi yang terpenting bagi Kyukyu dan Ryeonggu saat ini; biarlah mereka menikmati waktu yang mereka punya saat ini. Untuk bersandar dipundak satu sama lain saat salah satu dari mereka merasa lelah, untuk menjadi pendengar dan penghibur saat ada yang susah.

Biarlah perasaan tersebut tumbuh, berbuah dan bisa berguna untuk keduanya dan juga orang banyak disekitar mereka.


End file.
